Dervish
Real Name: Katherine Belladonna Powers: Katherine is inhabited by the spirit of a demonic warrior, essentially the spirit of all violence. When she wishes it or is in serious danger, she transforms into a sleek, demonic, clawed creature that attacks anything in front of it. The creature is marginally stronger than her natural form, but incredibly fast and agile, with nearly unbreakable talons and an ability to heal from nearly any conceivable wound. Kat can trigger it at any time and call it back into her body at any time, though does so cautiously as doing so leaves her vulnerable. Turning into the “Dervish” also revitalizes Kat’s natural form. The Dervish is a magical and spiritual being, and it does not turn back unless Kat wills it or if she is forced into a relaxed state, such as being knocked out by gas. Kat has faintly enhanced senses when in her natural state. Age: 17 Birthplace: Louisiana. Origin: curse Training: Kat has some minor knowledge of history and mysticism. She also has a keen intellect, though she rarely applies herself towards anything in particular. Her alter ego The Dervish possesses some knowledge of the spiritual plane, but she must turn into it to access its memories. To avoid relying on her uncontrollable form, Kat has taken to practicing kickboxing in her free time. Otherwise, she tends to get by simply by relying on her alternate form’s resilience and brutality. She tends to be in touch with modern trends, and has partial access to her father’s fortune. Experience (super): 1 year. Experience (crime fighter): 4 months Relatives: parents, young brother Background: During a trip to South America, her father discovered a lost civilization. Kat paid her annual “bonding time” at this time, following him as he worked. Her father found a mysterious box in a lot temple, an artifact with no apparent meaning. While investigating it, she examined it, unleashing the local peoples’ totemic spirit of all violence and rage. After she gained her alter ego at 16, she ran away from home, fearing her losing control of the Dervish. She picked off some donations from her friends before she was attacked by muggers. It was in defeating them that she realized she could release and contain the spirit as she wanted. She returned to her family, insisting she had contained the spirit forever. She snuck out to fight crime, struggling to use it in moderation so as to not end up harming those she saved. It proved difficult until she was interrupted by Rosie to keep from killing a villain. Kat saw the advantage of a team, as well as those who could help her control her wild form. Persona: Dervish acknowledges her power as a gift, if not an uncontrollable one. As such, she does her best to apply even its powerful rage as a weapon for good. Despite this self-control and reasoning, Kat is a largely lazy girl. She has little passion for anything outside of direct heroism. She is very intelligent, but wastes her talents on pop culture. She worries about her power, trusting and preferring her normal form. She is often pretentious with strangers, her social skills actually varying significantly from normal . She tends to only reveal her real self to close friends, which shows her direct displeasure with her life and the world in general. She treasures honesty and values close friends more than anything else. While lax and mentally bright, she is often reckless and headstrong. She knows her own limitations well and has mimicked some slight traits of the Dervish, mostly a strong fondness for cats and some lesbian tendencies (despite her own opinions).